Mountain Top F.C.
Mountain Top Football Club, commonly known as MFC or Mountain Top F.C., is an American professional football (soccer) club started in 2009. The club is currently in it's 2nd season of existence, or Season 15. Mountain Top F.C. currently competes in the 5th tier of American soccer, 5 Division, 41 group, more commonly known as 5.41. Club History Foundation Mountain Top F.C. was formed by the current chairman, George Gendler. He was the manager of a small ametuar football team called Mountain Top F.C. He lead this small team to the semi-finals of a well known cup in his local county. Only to be knocked out in a penalty-shootout, after a heart-breaking miss by their oldest and and best known player, Ryan Reid. It was pure dissappiontment for the local team, and they disbanded after not being able to hold together. That is when George Gendler dreamed a dream. He dreamed the dream that is now Mountain Top F.C. He got together with now retired veteran, Ryan Reid, and told him of this dream. To make Mountain Top F.C. a professional team, and start from scratch, buying all new players on his dime. This plan only included Ryan Reid becoming the club's first manager. Ryan Reid accepted this challenge, and thus, Mountain Top Football Club, was born. Season 14 In Mountain Top F.C.'s inaugural season, Season 14, Mountain Top F.C. was placed in 6 Division, 3 group. They started on the 10th of February, 2009, and finished the season with a record of 11-21-2. (The 14 games that the club missed were counted as 0-0 draws.) This record lead them to a 3rd place finish, one spot away from promotion. Many teams above were marked as inactive, and lead to the club being promoted anyway. MFC were set to kick-off Season 15 in 5.41, playing Division 5 soccer for the first time. It was a dream come true for George Gendler and Ryan Reid. Their run in the US Open Cup was cut short before it even became a cup run in Season 14. They were knocked out in the first round to an unknown team. Season 15 Season 15, MFC's second season as a professional football team, they competed in 5.41. They completed the unthinakable on the 7th of June, 2009. They clinched promotion to Division 4. As if this wasn't enough of an upset, MFC clinched the 5.41 title 3 days later. The signings of young Amercian midfielder Lewis Line, and young English defender Stuart Webber stuck out in a wonderful season for MFC. They finished the season with a record of 20-10-4. This record included an outstanding 23 undefeated streak to start the season. With the fan base of MFC rising, the club also decided to increase the size of their 7,500 seater stadium, Dorrance Ground, to 14,000. During Season 15, the club's official fan club, MFC Kop, were as loud as ever, and grew to a massive 5,723. This amazing milestone being acheived after the last day of league play, the 17th of June, 2009. MFC 's performance in the US Open Cup was no better than Season 15, however, as MFC crashed out in Round 1 for the second consecutive season. This poor performance was shown in a 3-2 loss at home against PARTIZAN-GROBARI. Season 16 Crest and Team Jerseys MFC's colors have always been green and black. The club never really had a crest until it became a professional football club in 2009. MFC jerseys have always consisted of a black cross over the front of the shirt, and green covering the rest. they have also always had black shorts with little green on it, and green and black socks. Earlsborg has been writen accross the front of the shirt as the club's sponsor since the club became a professional team in 2009. But manager Ryan Reid said some of this could be changing at the start of Season 16, as MFC will get new jerseys to wear for either Season 16-17 or just Season 16. MFC's away jersey could also be changing, but as it is now, MFC wear yellow and red on the road. Their away jerseys are almost impossible to explain.